


The Proposal

by Andromytta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Birthday Fluff, Castiel's Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: The one thing Castiel wanted for his birthday was to spend it with his boyfriend, Dean.  Unfortunately, Dean had to work, or so he said.  So Castiel spends his day watching the bees with his friends, but comes home to a surprise.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nealinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I could get used to this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825422) by [nealinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor). 



> Since my beautiful partner in crime wrote some truly epic smut for me, I figured I'd return the favor and write some sugary sweet fluff for her! In my head, this is the same Dean and Cas from the stories she wrote (unless she reads this and hates it...but then I'll take it down and it won't matter.)
> 
> This has not been Beta'd. All mistakes are my own. But if you find any, please point them out so I can fix. Enjoy!

It was Castiel’s birthday, and he was trying not to be totally bummed out when his best friends Gabriel and Balthazar took him to the bee farm to watch the bees.  Watching the bees was one of his favorite things to do, and he knew his friends hated it, so he was grateful that they had come with him.  What had him a little down was that his boyfriend was stuck working late at the garage.  For the past five years that they’ve been dating, Dean had always been able to get the day off for Cas’s birthday, but unfortunately this year Singer’s Auto Repair had apparently gotten a slew of fleet cars from the biggest taxi service in town.  So, he watched the bees with his friends instead.

Dean felt bad lying to Castiel on his birthday, and was sure he would probably pay for it later.  But he was hoping that the surprise he had planned would make up for his deception.  As soon as he got the text from Gabe stating that Cas was well and truly occupied, Dean let himself and his brother Sam into Castiel’s tiny apartment.

“You know, Dean, most people would just take their significant other out for a nice dinner for their birthday.  What’s a romance-a-phobe like you going through all of this for anyway?” Sam asked with a sigh as he lugged in the box of cheesy decorations Dean had picked out.

“Shut up, Samsquatch.  It’s not like I’m sending him a hundred roses for every day I’ve known and loved him.  Who proposes after a hundred days anyway?”

“I knew the day I met Jess that I was going to propose.  Unlike you, who took three years just to ask the guy out and now five years later you’re finally taking the plunge.  Not only are you a romance-a-phobe, but a commitment-phobe too.”  Sam started pulling decorations out of the box.  There was the cliché “Happy Birthday” banner, streamers, and something else.  “An inflatable bee?  Really, Dean?”

“Cas likes bees.  Shut up.” Dean groused and started pulling out the items and hanging them.

“What else do you have planned?” Sam asked as the brothers worked together to make the apartment festive.

“I’m going to cook his favorite meal,” Dean said with a smile.  “Cheeseburgers.  Gotta love a man who likes the simple things.”

“And you have the ring, right?” Sam asked.  He knew Dean wanted everything to be perfect, so he was running down the check list to ensure that his brother didn’t forget anything.

“Rings, plural, Sammy.  I had to get one for each of us.”  Dean walked over to the sofa where he had set his stuff down and pulled out a jeweler’s box.  He opened it to reveal two bands of white gold, one with a green stone and one blue.

“Let me guess, blue for you, green for him?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded and Sam rolled his eyes.  “You do realize it is disgustingly sweet how each of your favorite colors matches each other’s eyes.” Sam chuckled.

“Sam would you shut up and finish helping me with these?  Gabe and Baz aren’t going to want to hang out at the bee place for too long.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it.  Tell me again why no celebratory party?”

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes.  “You know Cas is an introvert.  I think he’d prefer a quiet night at home just the two of us, snuggling on the couch watching Star Wars until we decide to fuck like bunnies.”

“Ew, Dean! TMI!  Is there any brain bleach in this box?” Sam looked truly horrified.

Dean practically cackled.  “What?  Don’t you know spooning leads to forking?”  Dean was entirely too pleased with his own joke.

Once the brothers finished hanging the decorations, Dean texted Gabriel to let him know he was about ready for Cas to come home.  Then he made the burgers and left them warming in the oven while he changed clothes. 

Dean brought a nice suit with him for the occasion, it was steel grey paired with a forest green shirt that brought out his eyes. Under that, he had a very special gift for Cas, that happened to be both silk and the exact same shade of green as his shirt.  As he slid the soft fabric up his hips, his cock gave a twitch when he thought about how Cas would react to his new lingerie.  These panties were actually a little fancier than what he usually bought, but this was a special occasion.  This pair had a delicate lacy ruffle around the legs and a lace panel in the front that barely contained him.  Dean was doing his best to reign in his growing arousal until after he had a chance to give Cas his surprise.

He finished dressing just in time to hear Castiel’s key in the lock.  Dean stood in the middle of the small living room, facing the door in such a way as he would be the very first thing Cas saw when he walked into the apartment.  Dean’s plan worked.  As soon as Castiel opened the door, his eyes immediately landed on Dean.  He dropped the bags of items he had purchased at the bee farm, not even worried about whether or not the jars of honey broke.

“Dean.” He breathed as he crossed the few paces to where the other man stood.  He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hard and deep.  Once they broke the kiss, Cas just looked at Dean.  “I thought you had to work all day and all night?”  Was all he could think of to say.

“Surprise!” Dean replied.  “Come on, I made cheeseburgers.”  He lead Cas over to the tiny kitchen and pulled out one of the chairs from the table.  “Sit down, relax.”

After they ate, Dean led Cas back into the living room, where Castiel noticed the decorations for the first time.  “Wow, Dean, this looks great.  Everything was great.  No party?”

“Nope, no party,” Dean explained as they sat down on the sofa.

Cas smiled at his answer.  “I love you.”

“I know.” Dean replied with a grin.  “But just wait; I have another surprise for you.”

Cas looked at him expectantly.  “What?”  He loved surprises.

Still smiling as if he was the happiest man in the world, Dean slipped off of the sofa and down to one knee in front of Castiel.  He pulled the jewelry box out of his pocket, looked up at the other man, and finally said, “Marry me?”

“Yes,” Castiel said voice barely above a whisper.  He took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him, over and over, breathing the word “Yes” between every touch of lips.

The newly engaged couple kissed for a good ten minutes before they finally slipped their rings onto each other’s fingers.  Then they snuggled on the couch watching Star Wars…more or less.


End file.
